


Like He Was a Whore For It

by ExplodingDick



Series: Nipple Play/Lactation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So good for me, Cas. Let me do anything I want to those nipples."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like He Was a Whore For It

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while but it feels great to be back. Especially with this kink.
> 
> My tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com)

Cas was laid out on the bed, his hands tied behind his back so that his chest was thrust forward. He arched into Dean’s mouth as Dean sucked on his nipple, pinching and tweaking the other one with his fingers. 

Cas sighed at the sensations but squirmed impatiently, silently begging Dean to get on with it. His nipples were starting to become oversensitive from this prolonged treatment. 

“Good boy,” Dean said huskily. “Remembered not to talk this time. But you know there’s only one way I’m fucking you tonight.” He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the suction cups Cas had asked him to buy earlier this week. 

Cas schooled his expression, trying to appear displeased but failing to hide the tiny hint of a smile playing at his lips. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me, Cas? Let your nips get sucked while I fuck your little hole?" 

Cas nodded slowly, trying hard to seem reluctant. Dean just smiled. Cas wasn’t very good at this whole roleplay thing, but how cute he looked when he tried more than made up for it. 

Dean placed the plastic tubes over Cas’ nipples but made no move to pump them, instead leaning down to kiss Cas’ lips. After a few minutes of lips and tongues Cas grew impatient, giving a little whine and arching his chest against the cups surrounding his nipples. 

Dean chuckled and pulled back, giving each tube a few pumps until Cas threw his head back at the delicious sensations. He loved the way it felt to have his nipples pulled and stretched, especially when his hands were tied behind his back, so he knew he couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. 

Dean leaned back and admired his work. Cas’ nipples were a nice dark red from all the sucking and twisting, and now they were being stretched to a lovely length inside the plastic tubes. His chest was pushed out, making it look like Cas was eagerly taking the treatment, like he was a whore for it. He really was. 

"So good for me, Cas. Let me do anything I want to those nipples. Do you want your reward, baby?” Dean drawled. 

Cas nodded enthusiastically, his face flushed red from arousal. Dean smiled wide, grabbing the lube from the nightstand, slicking himself up and sliding into Cas’ already prepped hole.


End file.
